Problem: Suppose $\sqrt{1 + \sqrt{2y-3}} = \sqrt{6}$; find $y$.
Solution: Squaring both sides, $$1 + \sqrt{2y-3} = \left(\sqrt{1 + \sqrt{2y-3}}\right)^2 = \left(\sqrt{6}\right)^2 = 6.$$Hence, $\sqrt{2y-3} = 5$. If we square this equation again, then $$2y - 3 = \left(\sqrt{2y-3}\right)^2 = 5^2 = 25 \Longrightarrow y = \frac{25+3}{2} = \boxed{14}.$$